


Good boy

by jotunheim



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Choking Kink, F/M, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of murder and gore, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Toxic Relationship, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheim/pseuds/jotunheim
Summary: “Why won't you relax, honey? I shouldn't be gentle with you. But I'm such a good boy, right? Say that I'm a good boy and I’ll go easy on you."
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @asmodeusbby  
> ♡

"I'm going to handcuff you and have my way with you, darling."

Asmodeus’ honeyed voice in your ear sent shivers down your spine. He was on top of you, shirtless, his warm body flush against yours. You moved your lips to his neck and kissed the love bites someone else had left there.

"Don't leave marks on my perfect skin, honey!" He would always tell you, the shameless bastard.

"Alright, handcuff me. But only if you promise you'll never do this with anyone else." You gripped his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look at you.

“Ugh, come on. Let go of my hair, you’re going to mess it up." He groaned as he slapped your hand away, then sat back, still straddling you. "I can promise you that now if it'll make you happy. But you'll still wonder if there's a dick buried in my ass whenever I sound out of breath when we're on the phone, right? I'll say I'm working out. But we'll both know the truth…" 

He leaned over you, a wicked smile on his lips. You felt your face burning, your nails digging into the flesh of your palms. 

"Imagine this body of mine writhing in pleasure while four hungry mouths worship every inch of skin.” He ran his hands down his chest, lingering on his nipples to squeeze them. “I've let so many demons play with me today I've lost count… And I wish you had been there to see me. It would have made the situation even more exciting."

“Well then, I’m not letting you handcuff me.” You tried to stay collected, but Asmo noticed the tremor in your voice. He chuckled as he pinned your arms above your head.

“Now, now, don't get angry. I don't feel like fighting again. Will you at least let me use your body as I please or must I find my pleasure somewhere else?” 

He was so close to your face you could feel his breath against your mouth. The darkness in his amber eyes, his sweet scent, the way his lips curved in the most despicable smirk… those things were enough to make you want him like you had never wanted anyone before. Asmodeus lapped at your lips obscenely and you tried to kiss him desperately, but he pulled back, placing a finger against your mouth.

“I know you prefer to be in control, but you’ve been so cruel to me today... I almost drowned in my own tears because of you. So you understand I have to teach you a lesson, right?.” He ground his hips slowly against yours, his devilish eyes never leaving your own. "I bet you want to own me and keep me locked up like some pet for you to enjoy, don’t you? I’d kill you if you did that, of course. And then I'd eat your heart." He brought a hand to your chest and placed it over your sternum. "But wouldn't it be a fun little game? Just thinking about it makes me want to cum right now." He dug his pink nails into your skin, making you hiss.

"I-I’d simply order you not to kill me." You gripped his wrist tightly and he relaxed his hand, brushing his fingers softly over the marks he had left.

"Mmh that'd only make things more interesting." Asmodeus quickened the pace as he rutted against you, his clothed cock teasing you relentlessly. “What makes you think you can treat me like shit just because you’re jealous?”

"I wouldn't treat you like shit if you weren't such a horny slut…" You retorted.

Asmo moaned, trembling slightly against you. "Ahh, you are the meanest human I know…" He blushed and brought a hand to his cheek, feigning an innocent look. "I can't wait to fuck your ass."

You tensed beneath him as his other hand slid down your body, raising goosebumps on your skin. 

"Don't be scared. It will hurt so good, you'll see."

He unzipped your pants and pulled them down along with your underwear. You grunted when he touched your sensitive flesh, the heat of your arousal becoming unbearable. He pressed his forehead against yours as his hand worked between your legs. You moved with him, desperate for release, but he slowed down his movements.

"You look adorable when you're so eager. Say that you want my cock and I'll give it to you." The words rolled off his tongue like honey, his sultry eyes darkened with lust.

"Just fuck me already and stop talking." You groaned. "Or do you want me to stretch your ass until you're screaming like a bitch instead? You miss being my little whore?"

Asmo gasped in feigned outrage, covering his mouth with a hand. 

"You have such a sharp tongue. Maybe I should fuck your mouth instead." 

He suddenly clung to the headboard, placing his legs on both sides of your head, and pressed the crotch of his pants against your face.

"I really want you to take every inch of it and milk it like your life depends on it." He moaned, rubbing his bulge against your mouth. "Do you want to see it?"

Without waiting for your reply, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, its reddened head wet with precum so close to your face you could smell his distinctive scent. It was intoxicating, maddening. 

"Look, I'm so ready for your love." He cooed as he touched himself lazily.

"You're beautiful." 

"Aw, you know just what to say." He giggled as he finally guided his erection into your mouth. "You love my cock too, right? It's been in so many holes today. But don't worry, I cleaned myself up."

Without warning, he thrust all the way in, making you gag.

"Ahh, you feel so good." He moaned, fucking your face mercilessly. You gripped his hips in an attempt to make him slow down, but he was too strong. It wasn't until you dug your nails and teeth into his flesh that he pulled out, a string of saliva dripping from your mouth.

“Ohh dear, was I too rough for you? My bad! Don't bite me there though, it feels weird."

"What do you think you're doing?!" You managed to say between coughs.

"But look how hard and swollen it is because of you." He pouted. "Don't you want to feel me inside you?"

"I do. Just stop talking about… what you do with other people. I’ll never suck you off again if you don’t behave."

"Okay, but let me handcuff you, pretty please? ♡ Just this once!" He slapped your face with his slick cock playfully.

"Fine, do whatever you want, as long as you stop doing annoying shit." You scoffed, pushing him away.

Asmodeus giggled and got off the bed, kicking his pants off of his ankles. You observed his naked form as he rummaged through a drawer he liked to call 'Asmo's secret stash'. He always made sure you were well supplied with condoms, lube and sex toys. You found this habit of his endearing, save for the times he came to your room to retrieve some of his things to use them with someone else. 

He returned to the bed with the handcuffs, some condoms and a bottle of lube. You let him straddle your legs again and bring your hands up to the headboard. 

"I like it when you're compliant, love. It's such a rare occurrence."

Your heart pounded violently the moment you felt the cold metal around your wrists.

"Mmhm you look so vulnerable like this, completely at my mercy. I can't take it anymore." Asmodeus cooed as he reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. "I may just touch myself as I watch you squirm and then leave you hot and bothered for the rest of the day."

"You can try… But you keep forgetting we have a pact."

"Ah, yes! I love that you have so much power over me.” He was now thrusting into his hand as he pinched one of his nipples. “Force me to do things and call me your pet, please. Say mean things to me."

"What the hell? Stop jerking off and fuck me instead." 

Asmo's hand suddenly halted, but he had already reached the point of no return. He moaned loudly, saliva sliding down his chin as his hips convulsed slightly on their own, his warm cum spilling on your stomach.

"I thought you were supposed to dominate me, why are you getting off on being my pet?" You snarled.

Asmo pouted slightly, then gave you a drunken smile.

"Ahh, how embarrassing!" He giggled as he squeezed the last drops out. "Good thing I'm not some useless human, right? I wouldn't be able to fuck you now if I were." He pulled the bed sheet up and used it to wipe off your belly hurriedly, then reached for a condom and opened it swiftly.

"Don't worry dear, I'll fuck you so good and then we'll have a nice bath together, I promise."

He gave his cock a few tugs then rolled the condom down its length with ease. You found yourself mesmerized by the movement of his flawlessly manicured fingers. There was something delicate about the way he did everything, even when it came to sex. Seeing him drop that perfect facade was extremely rare. It only made you want to taunt the beast that hid inside of him until he lost control.

You moaned when he rubbed his erection against your groin slowly as he applied some lube to his fingers. 

“You want to be a filthy toy for me to use, don’t you? Then be a good little human and relax for Asmo.”

His slippery fingers prodded at your asshole gently before he inserted one of them. You shuddered, your whole body tensing at the intrusion. 

“How does that feel, darling? You’re too tight. I won’t be able to fuck you properly like this.” 

"It feels... weird." You breathed as he moved inside you a little. 

Asmo pulled his finger out and plunged it into you again, his movements slow and careful.

"You need to relax, my dear. Just think about how perfect it will be to have my cock inside your butt, filling you up.” There was an eerie glow around him, his pupils dilated to the point that you could barely see the yellow in his eyes. You had seen him charm too many people not to notice he was trying to do the same thing to you. He furrowed his brow in frustration before planting kisses to your groin, nibbling and lapping at your skin while he fingered you slowly.

“Why won't you relax, honey? I shouldn't be gentle with you, you know. I should just fuck this little hole of yours into submission until you’re sore and bleeding…” Asmodeus said, pulling his finger out of you abruptly. He sat back to lift your legs and put them over his shoulders. “But I'm such a good boy, right? Say that I'm a good boy and I’ll go easy on you." He turned his head to press a kiss to your leg. 

“Ugh, you talk too much."

He licked your ankle eyeing you sideways. “Oh, well. I guess you really want to be punished.”

You gasped at the pain when he thrust inside you, then bit your lip in an attempt to keep quiet as he pressed himself deeper into you.

"Haah, you're too tight. But you look so cute blushing and squirming around my cock, just like a sweet little virgin.” There was a smug smirk on his lips. 

He caressed your legs as you struggled to adjust to the intrusion. You felt impossibly full, the foreign sensation making you quiver beneath him. It was painful and pleasurable and unlike anything you had ever felt before. Asmodeus' pink nails dug into the skin of your thighs as he pounded into you violently, his thrusts firm and fast.

"Does it hurt, darling?" He laughed, the sight of his little fangs making your stomach flutter in excitement. "I'd love to hear you scream while I make you bleed. Isn't the feeling of my cock inside your ass delightful?"

"...Yes." You groaned, hiding your face against your restrained arm.

"D-don't be shy, love. Let me see the pleasure in your face."

You closed your eyes, taking in the way he moved inside you, the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands.

"Asmodeus…" You moaned.

He responded with a low growl. His hips increased their rhythm, raw pleasure starting to tingle inside you. When you opened your eyes, the sight before you made you curse yourself for having let him handcuff you. He looked so debauched, covered in sweat, drooling and panting like an animal in heat. He was too lost in his sin to care about his appearance as he fucked you hard against the mattress, his moans barely audible over the sound of the bed creaking and his body colliding against yours. You longed to touch him, to make him writhe under your hands until the only coherent thing he could say was your name.

"I-I'll take off the handcuffs now." He said between gasps, reaching for your restraints. "I want you to hold me when I- ah!"

The moment one of your hands was free from the restraining metal you yanked him down to press hungry kisses against his lips and jaw. You let your fingers explore his body, caressing every inch of his soft skin, the handcuffs hanging from one of your wrists. He moaned and whispered unintelligible words into your ear, his movements becoming sloppy. You cupped his face to make him look into your eyes. His eyebrows were knitted together, his cheeks beautifully flushed.

"You're still the most precious angel, aren't you, my jewel?" You crooned.

His watery amber eyes fluttered slightly as his lips parted to let out a shaky moan.

"Let me know when you're-"

"I'm about to!" He cried out.

"Oh, but you won't cum until I allow you to." You pointed at your pact mark, a smug smile forming in your lips.

"W-what?" Asmo pulled away a little to take a look between his legs instinctively then brought his hands close to his mouth, a tear sliding down his reddened cheek. "Don't be so cruel, MC."

"MC?"

"M-master." He stammered.

"Good boy. Now, pull out and get rid of the condom. I'll consider letting you cum if you obey me."

He nodded, blushing furiously, then got off the bed without saying a word and walked to the bathroom. When he returned, black tears were streaming down his face, his make-up completely smeared around his eyes.

"Master, please! Please, I need to cum. This isn't right." He dropped himself on the bed, touching himself desperately. 

“What’s with you?” You chuckled, grabbing a handful of his hair. “You look so pitiful like this.”

“It’s all your fault!” He whined, clinging to your arm in an attempt to make you lessen your grip. “Will you fuck me?”

"Didn't you say you wanted to beat your meat in front of me? Then I'll let you do that. You were so smug and confident before. Consider this your punishment for all the times you've stuck your disgusting dick in other people and lied to me about it."

"Ugh! Yes, I’m such a whore.” He bit into his hand as he pumped his cock faster and faster. “P-please, if you don't let me finish, I'll go crazy." 

"Calm down, it'll be okay." You grabbed his wrist and placed a kiss on it. "Let me take care of you." 

He sighed as he let you wrap your hand around his aching cock. He covered his eyes with an arm, his mouth parted as he gasped, his fangs peeking out from under his upper lip.

"That thing you said earlier about eating my heart… have you ever done that to someone?" You asked.

Asmodeus swallowed hard and let out a deep breath, attempting to collect himself before answering. "Of course. I've killed and tortured and done all sorts of gruesome things. I'm a demon, after all.”

You squeezed his erection, making him arch his back and moan so loudly you were sure everyone in the house already knew what you were doing. 

“H-how do you feel knowing the one you've tied up and humiliated so many times has done things you could have only experienced in your worst nightmares?" He breathed. "You, a simple human, have bent Lust to your will. Isn’t it exciting?”

“Have I? Because it seems to me that you enjoy playing mind games with me while you go fuck other people." 

You moved your hand up and down his length, rubbing him hard. You could hear the slick sounds of his cock as his tip kept leaking precum.

"Please, master! It's going to get sore if you keep this up!"

"Will you stop fucking anything that moves if I let you cum right now?" You asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you."

"You're lying." You said calmly, your hand moving faster and faster. "Why should I give you what you need when you keep on refusing to give me what I need?"

"P-please, MC. I love you! Those other people are just… pieces of meat to me!" 

"That's what you'll always be to everyone. A dick for people to use. You might as well be one of those sex toys you seem to love so much."

The moment you saw his demonic pupils constrict you knew you had pushed the right buttons. Next thing you knew he was pushing you down, his hands around your neck, horns and wings on full display. His expression was completely bereft of warmth, black tears dry on his skin, features darkened by the disheveled hair that fell over his forehead.

"Cupcake." He uttered his safe word softly against your ear right before tightening his grip. "You want me to press right here, don't you? You're such a naughty human." He growled, thumbs digging harder into your throat. 'Didn't I tell you I was in charge tonight?"

You clawed at his arms instinctively, fighting for air and he chuckled.

"You could force me to stop, why aren't you using the pact?" He pressed his hips against yours tightly and rutted against you, his movements and the painful pressure around your neck bringing you closer to the brink. “You look so beautiful like this, with your life in my hands. I could break your neck so easily. I could rip your body open with my own hands and then use your blood as lube while I fuck someone else.” He laughed, his yellow eyes wide open. "Good little human."

The moment your body trembled with the peak of your pleasure, you felt his hands relax, allowing you to take a deep breath as you came down from the high of your orgasm.

"Oh, that was quick, I barely touched you down there." He ran his hands delicately over your chest. It felt like an apology. "Have you been a masochist all this time, my dear?"

"I-I just like the pain. Doesn't matter if I'm the one causing it or receiving it." You managed to say between coughs. “Maybe that’s why I can’t get over you.”

“Why would you want to get over me?” He pouted as he nuzzled against your neck. "Are you going to break up with me?”

“Of course not.” You ran a hand lovingly through his hair.

"Mmh okay. Will my master let me finish now?" His little fangs nibbled softly at your skin, making you shiver.

"I'll wait until you come back from the club tomorrow. It'll be fun to see how desperate and frustrated you are for me. Just for me."

"Tomorrow? B-but…" His hand was between his legs again. "I think I'll die, please! I'm dying…"

"Behave." You placed a hand on his shoulders and pushed him away gently, but he climbed on top of you again and sat on your chest, staring at you wide-eyed.

"Master, please! Make me cum with your mouth! I'm begging you, suck on it, please, just a little!"

Asmo grabbed your hair and lowered his cock to your mouth, the tip brushing against your lips.

"Get off me or you'll regret it." You threatened, your nails scratching a spot between his wings.

"You know I'm sensitive there, stop." He whined.

"Just get off me."

He pouted and dropped himself beside you, gasping dramatically.

"I feel so disgusting and it's your fault." He whined as he spread his legs and ran his hands down his body.

"You really are disgusting." You scoffed as you grabbed the head of his cock firmly and pressed a thumb against the slit, making him squeal. "Cum now, you whore."

You felt his semen shooting against the tip of your thumb, leaking around it as his cock twitched, spurting it out despite the pressure of your thumb. He shuddered and moaned, his eyes closed as his hips jerked slightly. You brought your thumb to his lips and he sucked on it.

"You are so mean." He breathed, his hands cupping his own reddened cheeks.

"So are you."

Asmodeus shrugged and rolled over to grab his D.D.D off the nightstand.

“Will you be here in the morning?” You asked, running a hand softly down his thigh.

“Mhm?”

“I asked you if you'll be here in the morning.” You pinched his skin a little and he chuckled.

"Oh, sure, my dear." He gazed at you for a second before returning his attention to his D.D.D. He always made sure to look into your eyes when he lied.

"I'll take a shower, join me." You said.

"I have to reply to some messages, I'll be there in a minute."

You smiled bitterly when you stepped into the shower and let the water wash away his scent, tears stinging your eyes. Asmodeus was never going to join you. You wondered if he would fly out the window this time or sneak his way back into his room through the hallway. Either way, the outcome would always be the same. Your broken heart versus his carefree indifference. A heated fight and frantic make-up sex.

When you returned to your room, he had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

Asmodeus moaned softly, a pleased smile forming on his lips as you thrust into him.

It was hard to believe he had finally agreed to an exclusive relationship with you. And yet there he was, his body trembling under your control, sweet promises leaving his lips with every thrust.

_“I have only one condition, dear. You must satisfy my needs at all times. Do you think you can keep up with me?”_ He had said. _“You have my absolute consent to use our pact to prevent me from seeing other people, that way you’ll know I’m not cheating!”_

He was now completely bound to you. You leaned down and peppered his face with kisses, making his smile widen. It almost made you forget the way he bared his fangs when he laughed at you; the malicious sparkle in his eyes when he played his mind games. Now he was kissing your skin like he worshipped you and his touch was so gentle you would have believed you were making love to an angel. 

“Nobody else fucks me like you do… You’re the only one I need.” He crooned, looking deep into your eyes before capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss. 

His hands searched for yours and held them, linking his fingers with yours.

“You love me, right? Say that you adore me, please.” He breathed, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “I love you above all things.“

"I adore you.” You whispered, burying your face in his hair, breathing in his scent. 

You pleasured him over and over that night, in every way possible, a reward for having given you the best gift you could have imagined. When you collapsed on his bed in the end, body too worn out and skin sore from the friction, Asmodeus wrapped his arms around you and pressed sleepy kisses on your neck.

✧ 

You checked your D.D.D for the hundredth time that morning as you endured an exceedingly boring lesson. You were lucky Asmo always sat next to you in the back of the classroom. He usually made classes more entertaining, since he was unable to shut up for more than five minutes. That day, however, Asmo seemed quieter than usual. You kicked his foot a little.

"Are you okay?” You asked him.

“My human is hungry for some attention?” He smiled lazily.

You felt Asmo’s fingers touching your hand, then wrapping around your wrist before guiding your hand between his legs.

“Asmo, not here!” You whispered.

He pouted for a moment, then winked at you, his tongue darting between his teeth.

“Come on, this class is insufferable. Entertain Asmo a little, pretty please?”

He pressed your hand against the crotch of his pants, making you palm his erection. You couldn’t help but squeeze him, his cock hardening even more at the pressure.

“Good, just like that.”

You rubbed him down there as he returned his attention to the lesson. He looked completely unfazed, head resting in his hand, disinterest written all over his features as his eyes followed the teacher. 

“Why don’t you get your hand inside my pants?” He said without looking at you.

“People will see us.”

“Don’t worry, darling. No one is noticing. Just do as I say. Don’t you want to please me?” He undid the knot in his belt to give you access to the front of his pants.

You slid your hand inside and touched his warm skin clumsily.

“I can’t move my hand, your pants are too tight.”

“Try to touch the tip a little, that’ll be enough.” He mumbled, his gaze glued to the blackboard.

The moment your fingers moved to the head of his cock, you felt him twitch, his hot load spurting out against your palm. Your first impulse was to try to gather all of it in your hand so as to not stain his uniform, but you could feel it spilling down your hand. 

“For fuck’s sake, Asmo.” You muttered.

“Will you help me clean myself up?” He asked, cheeks slightly flushed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Both of you ran out of the class, knowing well that your audacity would earn you a harsh punishment from Lucifer if he found out that you were skipping classes again. Asmodeus led you to a restroom, a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Get down on your knees.” He ordered once you were inside the stall. “And lick your hand clean, I want to see how you do it.”

“Why don’t you lick my hand instead, pet?” You teased as you pressed two fingers against his lips. He sucked on them obediently, then pulled them out of his mouth and ran his tongue across your hand, his eyes never leaving your own.

“Since now we’re exclusive, you have to give me some control too.” He cooed, his brow slightly furrowed. “I love being your plaything, but… Can you please get down on your knees and lick my cock clean like the dirty kitten that you are?”

You snorted in disbelief but did as he commanded, arousal beginning to swell between your legs as he pulled his glistening cock out. 

“You caused this mess in the first place, so it’s only right that you fix it.” Asmodeus rubbed the tip against your lips. You placed a hand on his hip, the other grabbing his cock as you ran your tongue from the tip down to his sack, then up again to wrap your lips around the head. Asmodeus’ fingers gripped your hair firmly before thrusting into you.

“Make me cum in your mouth, okay? Breathe through your nose. Just like that, you’re doing so well.”

He fucked your face so hard tears were stinging your eyes. Slick sounds and soft moans filled the cubicle but you were too lost in your desire for him to care about getting caught. 

“When we were in class all I could think about was ripping your clothes off and ravaging you right in front of everyone. Imagine the teacher’s reaction if I rammed my cock into you right there as you screamed and writhed in pleasure.” He chuckled. “Doesn’t it turn you on when I’m a bad boy?”

You slid a hand between your legs to touch yourself a little as you tried to focus on breathing through your nose, Asmodeus’ cock hitting the back of your throat relentlessly.

“Oh, you get off on that? I guess you’re a slut like me.”

After making him cum several times with your mouth and hands, Asmodeus fucked you until your legs gave out. His cock was so wet with cum it slid into you easily. He fucked you three or four times in the stall, you couldn’t remember exactly how many. His thrusts were rough and needy and he seemed to only seek his own pleasure as he penetrated your abused hole without mercy. And yet, you only wanted more and more, the thought of being a cum dump for him to use however he pleased awakening something primal in you.

“Good human. Who would have thought it’d be so easy to tame you?” He whispered when he was done, his cock still buried inside you. “You take my love so well, dear. I’ll make it up to you every single day from now on.”

✧ 

Asmo showed up in your room wearing nothing but a set of lace underwear, his erection barely restrained under silk panties.

“Asmo, just let me do this task, I’ll be with you in a second.”

Asmodeus whined and threw himself onto your bed.

“Please, I really need to cum again. It hurts.” He said, his hand toying lazily with his barely clothed erection. “Look, I’m already so wet.” He pulled it out completely and gave it a tug, spreading precum along its length. 

“Just touch yourself while I finish this.”

“Why are you like this?!” Asmodeus moaned as he lifted his camisole to play with his nipples, his other hand stroking his cock slowly. “You’re so cruel. Didn’t you say you’d satisfy me? There are a lot of beautiful people out there who would kill to get a taste of this.”

That night you fucked him until he bled. And he wanted more.

✧

“MC, I’ve finally bought that game you told me about.” Levi said, his eyes glowing with excitement. “If you come to my room later, we can try it together.”

You felt Asmodeus’ leg rubbing against your calf under the table insistently, his fingers creeping along your thigh.

“What do you say, darling?” He rested his cheek on his fist as he eyed you fondly, a soft smirk on his lips. “Will you play with him?”

“I’m sorry, Levi. I have a lot of things to do today. Maybe some other time.”

✧ 

“My big brother wants you to fuck him.” Asmodeus spoke against your sex, his warm breath tickling your swollen flesh. He pulled back a little to continue speaking. “I see it in his pitiful eyes. He wants you to stretch his virgin asshole until he can’t take it anymore, the poor thing.”

“Why are you telling me this right now?” You groaned.

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Asmodeus swirled his tongue then sucked, making you moan. “I’m giving you permission to satisfy his dirty little fantasies.”

You grabbed his hair and forced him to look at you, his face scrunching up with discomfort.

“I see what you’re trying to do. You’re giving me carte blanche, hoping I’ll do the same. My answer is no.”

“Nonsense, dear. I just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

He made you cum several times that night.

✧

“Please, master! Fuck me harder!” He screamed, mascara tears rolling down his face. “Hit me again, please!”

You gripped the back of his neck and pushed his head down into the mattress, then slapped his reddened ass one more time as you pounded harder into him.

“You never let me leave marks before.” You groaned. “Why do you want me to beat you up now?”

Asmodeus trembled under your weight, a loud moan leaving his swollen lips as he spilled his release onto the sheets.

“I-I just want to please you…” He breathed, his hand traveling down to touch himself. “Keep fucking me, I’m still so hard.”

You were exhausted and secretly angry at him and you kept fucking his asshole as hard as you could until a small pool of cum had formed on the sheets. You had always known that he didn’t experience refractory periods and that his sin required him to cum frequently, yet you had never imagined to what extent. Asmodeus was smiling smugly at you, face dampened by tears and red from the slaps. It was as if he wanted to say “You should have known better! I am lust after all. Relentless and insatiable.”

✧ 

“Asmodeus…” You moaned as he fucked you hard in the stall, your back against the door, his hands under your knees. He kept you in that position effortlessly while his cock entered you again and again.

“You love the risk of getting caught when I fuck your little hole in this disgusting stall, don’t you?” You looked down to see how his cock disappeared into you, slick with cum and blood. He moved so fast, pounding against you with desperation. He grunted as you clawed at his scalp, pulling his face closer to yours. He kissed you sending you over the edge, your whole body trembling with your own release. He sighed softly.

“All this time acting like you’re so dominant… but I’ve always known you’re just a human pet begging for a demon like me to tame you.” He licked the corner of your lips, then chuckled against your cheek. “Is this position uncomfortable? Don’t worry, I’m going to cum again soon. You’ll have to walk around all morning soaked with my delicious juices and we’ll come back here right after every class so that I can refill this filthy hole of yours with my cum. Isn’t it exciting?”

✧

“MC… hurt me!” He pleaded. “Spit on me!”

You slapped him again and he moaned. His neck was bruised, lips stained with his own blood. He clung onto the sheets as you tortured him with a huge dildo he had insisted on trying.

“Master, it’s too big!” He cried out, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck! I’m going to die if you keep stretching my ass like that!" 

"Just say your damn safe word if you want me to stop and cut the act.” You said as you buried the toy deeper into his asshole.

“You’re no fun.” He bit on one of his fingers playfully. “Oh, I’m so full! Keep fucking my ass like I’m the nastiest slut in the Devildom.”

“Next time I’ll put this thing into your disgusting asshole without lube.” You threatened. “We’ll see how you handle that.”

“Ugh, master is so evil.” He whined as he pinched one of his nipples between two fingers. “Keep saying those things to me.”

“Of course you like being humiliated. It’s because you know you’re a worthless slut whose only purpose in life is fucking and being fucked. You brainless airhead.”

Asmodeus bared his little fangs, the yellow gleam in his eyes telling you things were about to get dangerous. 

✧

“Ahh, darling. Why aren’t you moving anymore?“ He whined as he entered you, still in his demon form, his blood-stained glitter nails digging into your skin. "I might as well be fucking a corpse. Roll your hips a little at least.”

You weren’t sure where the blood had come from, but there was some on his mouth and chin. 

“Stop complaining, you know I’m exhausted." 

You felt your eyes close on their own, drowsiness invading your senses in spite of Asmo’s thrusts.

"What?! You’re going to fall asleep?! I thought you said you could keep up with me.”

"Let’s call it a day.” You muttered pressing your hands against his chest as if to push him away.

“Oh, I guess I’ve been too rough on you, haven’t I?” Asmodeus pulled out of you and sat back, an unreadable expression on his face.

You watched him touch himself through heavy lashes. His yellow eyes looked so malicious as he glared at you, tongue licking your blood off his fingers while he pleasured himself with his other hand. It was at moments like these when you realised you were playing with fire. And you were bound to get burned at some point.

When you woke up the next day, your neck hurt. You felt the bite marks with your fingers, dry blood on your skin. 

“This was never about you loving me, was it? You just want to prove a point.”

Asmodeus didn’t say anything, but you could hear slick noises behind you as well as weak moans.

“You may think you have the upper hand but I won’t cave in.” You said before rolling over to face him. As expected, he was still touching himself, but something wasn’t right. There was cum on the sheets, and on his legs and stomach.

“Asmodeus, what the fuck?”

He looked at you as if he couldn’t see you.

“I’m not feeling well. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Then stop beating your meat and get some sleep, you sick fuck.”

Asmodeus chuckled weakly, but kept stroking himself silently. He looked pale, your blood strikingly dark on his complexion. 

“Are you feeling ill?” You asked.

He nodded slightly.

“My sin requires me to taint as many souls as I can with my lust. I haven’t done that in days, since I’m bound to you and can’t go to the human world to have my way with my worshipers.”

You stared at him vacantly without saying a word.

“Honestly, I thought you’d get tired and give up this nonsense before I got to this point, but turns out you’re a sex freak too.” He giggled softly. “You’ll take anything I throw at you as long as I don’t leave your side, you fucking psycho." 

"Just tell me what I’m supposed to do to make you feel better and I’ll do it.”

“A threesome with two virgins would be ideal.” He bared his fangs when he smiled mockingly. “I’ll let you watch.”

You kept silent again, looking away from him. 

“Suck me off, please, it’ll make me feel better. I’m too weak to make myself cum again. Then go find me a pure soul I can corrupt.” He paused dramatically. “Unless you want me to die, that is. I’m willing to die for you if that’s what you want.”

“You have some fucking nerve telling me you’ll die unless you cheat on me.” You snapped. “I’m not falling for this one, it’s ridiculous.”

“You can use our pact to know whether I’m lying or not. But that would mean you don’t trust me with my word.” Asmodeus looked away briefly, brow furrowed in frustration, then gave you a long, cold glare. “You really think I’d lie about something like this? Why are we in a relationship if you don’t even trust my word?”

“Just shut up. I’ll suck you off if that’s what you want, but cut the bullshit already. You’re mine and I’m not letting you fuck someone else.”

You felt your body shake in angry impotence as you dug your nails into his hips with all your might before taking him into your mouth. Asmodeus hissed a little but didn’t complain. You sucked him off roughly and he trembled and panted pitifully the whole time, his hands too weak to hold onto you. When he twitched inside your mouth, spilling his release, he passed out.

You waved a hand in front of his face, half expecting him to be pretending. When he didn’t react, you started to panic. You yelled at him and tried to shake him awake, but nothing worked. So you took a sheet and tried to clean his body up a little, then covered him with a clean one and got dressed hurriedly before running out of the room to go look for Lucifer. Since he was the eldest and acted like a father figure for everyone in the House, you assumed he’d know what to do. Thankfully, you found him in his study. He gave you a displeased glare the second you showed up. 

“What is it?” He looked you up and down with arrogance, clearly wondering what your current state of dishevelment was due to.

You explained the situation to him, trying your best to spare him the sexual details as much as you could. Lucifer shook his head in disapproval but agreed to follow you to Asmo’s room. He seemed more curious than worried.

As soon as he entered the room, Lucifer scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Did my dear brother finally fuck himself to death?” He said nonchalantly as he walked up to the bed. “What an annoyance you are.” He whispered to him as he forced one of Asmo’s eyes open, his other hand searching for his pulse.

“Is he…?” The words got caught up in your throat.

“He’s alive.” Lucifer assured. “But his vital energy is probably low. Just let him rest. And make sure you break that exclusivity nonsense you’ve forced him into.”

You nodded hesitantly.

“Did you know this could happen to him?” You dared to ask.

Lucifer shook his head slightly, a gloved hand resting on his chest.

“Despite his being so open about his flings, he’s rather reserved when it comes to the implications of his sin. I had my suspicions that his vital energy depended on the corruption of the souls. But I wasn’t certain. I’d suggest doing as he says. He should be fine after tainting as many virgin souls as he needs.” Lucifer paused for a moment. “Although bringing him a pure soul should prove more effective.”

“What do you mean by a pure soul?”

Lucifer eyed you for a moment as if you were a dim-witted child, then said:

“An angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Simeon may appear in chapter 3 👀 Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story.


End file.
